


The Cat's Out of the Bag

by txmedic37



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmedic37/pseuds/txmedic37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an argument about an undercover assignment for Beckett, Ryan lets slip that there might have been a little something between Beckett and Esposito at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably set this somewhere in season 6. Just a little short one-shot.

Having finished Missing, I cast about looking for something short and simple to get the old juices flowing.  So, I looked for some inspiration at <http://castlefanficprompts.tumblr.com>. and chose: _Anonymous asked: "Castle/Beckett/Esposito are all in some kind of argument, maybe about Beckett going undercover, and Ryan cuts them all off by saying "As the only man here who's never slept with Beckett....""_ The usual disclaimer applies.

 

The Cat’s Out of the Bag

 

A string of murders involving beautiful, single women had started off the year for the detectives in Homicide at the NYPD’s 12th precinct.  The four deaths had spread out over the course of two months, making it harder to catch the culprit.  However, the common denominator among the four women had finally been found.  Emails inviting the victims to try out a local gym had been received by each of the four women just prior to their deaths.  Friends of two of the victims had confirmed that each had mentioned going to check out the gym on a trial basis.

It was a fairly large gym, so pinning down a suspect was going to be difficult.  Backgrounds on the employees were already in the works, but there were too many members to research.  Folders, pictures and loose papers littered a long glass conference table along with half-empty containers of Chinese take-out. 

Tapping his pen on the manila folder in front of him, Detective Kevin Ryan heaved a sigh and was grateful the door to the conference room was closed.  His partners, Detectives Javier Esposito and Kate Beckett, along with the tagalong writer Richard Castle had been having the same argument for half an hour and voices were starting to rise in volume.

Beckett wanted to go into the gym undercover as a new member.  Esposito and Castle were vehemently against the idea, saying it was too dangerous.  The place was too big, too many people had access and they didn’t think they could protect her well enough.  Beckett was getting more angry by the minute, thinking they were patronizing her.

Of course, Ryan knew exactly why the other two were so dead set against the idea.  The two men were extremely protective of Kate.  Tossing his pen down, Ryan rolled his eyes as Espo made the stupid mistake of stepping into Beckett’s personal space.  He quickly stood and bumped his partner back, raising his hands placatingly.

“Look, guys, let’s take a step back.  Okay?”  Once all three had separated and relaxed their posture a little, Ryan released another sigh.  “Look, Beckett’s got a solid plan.  We have the resources to make it work.”

This time it was Ryan that Esposito tried to crowd.  The bigger detective tried to use his size to intimidate his partner into conceding.  Ryan was having none of it.  “Being all caveman isn’t going to change anything Espo.”

Castle stepped closer and frowned down at the shorter Ryan.  “She could get killed, Ryan.  We’re just trying to look out for her best interests.”

Yeah, that’s what they were doing.  Ryan rolled his eyes once again and shook his head.  “Look, I know _exactly_ why you two are being so pigheaded about this. As the only man here who’s never slept with Beckett, I’m the only one that is remaining objective.”

The writer’s face froze in shock for a moment then he looked from one detective to another.  “I’m sorry, what?”

 _Oh, shit._   Kevin really hadn’t meant to let that slip.  Castle was still looking thunderstruck, Beckett’s face was red with embarrassment and Esposito was shooting him a death glare.  Ryan rubbed his forehead and groaned softly.

“Bro.”  There was no mistaking the warning tone in Esposito’s voice and Ryan winced.

Beckett looked equally pissed as she crossed her arms.  “How did you even know, Ryan?  That was before you joined Homicide.”

“Um, I’m a detective?”  Smiling weakly at his partners, Kevin shrugged.  “Sorry.”

With a shake of his head, Castle pointed his finger from Beckett to Esposito and back.  “You mean…you two?  Seriously?”

Not wanting to have any part of the upcoming conversation, Ryan sidled over to the door.  “I’ll just, uh, go make arrangements for wires and cameras for the gym.”

Because no matter how that discussion went Kevin had absolutely no doubt who was going to win.  He might as well get a head start on preparing for the upcoming surveillance of the gym.  Maybe then Espo wouldn’t kill him for letting the cat out of the bag.

 

END

 


End file.
